Finding Out
by kerrbear
Summary: Jubilee and Bobby have been dating secretly and Kitty finds out. Bobby tries to put together a scheme to blackmail Kitty while they don't get any privacy from the other kids. What do they do? Find out! Chapter 8 up finally!
1. Default Chapter

Here is chapter 1 for Finding Out. I think that Jubilee and Bobby make a cute couple. If any of you have a problem with that then don't read my story. Anyway for those of you who DO want to read it please enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution : (

Kitty came home from school in a hurry and she raced up the stairs to the room she shared with Rogue who was out sick today.

"Did you get my work?" Rogue asked from her bed.

"Better, I've got gossip!"

"Oh brother." Rogue rolled her eyes and sighed. She hated it when Kitty did this. Rogue believed that she just did it purposely to torture her.

"Jubilee and Bobby are going out!" Kitty exclaimed excitedly.

Of course sometimes it did have it's advantages.

"Shut up!" Rogue said sitting bolt up right.

Sure she was starting to sound like Kitty at that moment but who cares?

"Yep, but they don't know that everyone here knows." Kitty said quickly.

"Well how did you guys find out?"

"Jubilee's little Japanese friend. Sweet kid, big mouth. According to her Bobby and Jubilee have been going out for six months and their starting to get serious."

'You mean THE serious?"

"Yep, Mrs. Jubilee Drake with a kid too.'

"And what does Bobby think?"

"Insignificant data, but isn't this amazing? Who would've thought, Bobby and Jubilee."

"I don't care what Jean says I am not missing school tomorrow."

"Got that right." Kitty said high fiving Rogue.

The next day in the cafeteria at lunch……

Jubilee got up to go to the bathroom. Kitty and Rogue casually followed. Once entering the bathroom they found Jubilee doing something with her hair.

"So, you and Bobby huh?" Kitty asked casually. Jubilee froze.

"What?"

"Oh please, don't deny it you have a thing for him." Rogue said punching Jubilee playfully.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about."

"Sure you don't, c'mon give us the 411 on what's been going on with you two." Kitty said.

"Or else." Rogue filled in removing a glove.

Jubilee gulped. "Ok, ok, ok I'll tell you everything." Kitty and Rogue exchanged sly smiles.

Later that day….. "Ready?" Bobby asked as he met Jubilee behind the mansion.

"Bobby there's something I have to tell you….." Jubilee trailed off.

"What is it?" Bobby asked concerned.

"I told Kitty and Rogue about us."

"YOU DID WHAT? THEY'RE GOING TO TELL THE WHOLE MANSION!" Bobby exclaimed.

Jubilee winced. "I know, but they threatened me."

"THEY THREATENED YOU? WHY I OUGHTTA WHY I OUGHTTA!" Bobby yelled shaking his fist at Kitty and Rogue's bedroom window.

"Bobby shut up will you? Calm down."

"HOW COULD THEY HAVE THREATENED YOU? ARGH! AND KITTY WONDERS WHY I HANG HER STUFFED DINASOUR ON THE SCHOOL FLAGPOLE! HERE'S WHY! IT'S BECAUSE SHE CAN'T MIND HER OWN BUSINESS FOR GOD SAKE!" Bobby screamed throwing a major hissy fit.

Storm and Logan came outside. "What in the holy name of crap is going on out here?" Logan yelled. Bobby shut up instantly.

"Oh nothing sir."

"Well then SHUT UP!" Logan thundered storming back inside the house. Storm gave them a concerned look before following Logan who had slammed the door in her face. Storm sighed in exasperation and flung the door open her self.

"Great going wise guy." Jubilee muttered.

"OK now how can I get her? I can make a truth ray and have her reveal her deepest darkest secrets and post them on the Internet. Or I could push her off the Grand Canyon and make it look like an accident." Jubilee sighed as Bobby went off on one of his crazy schemes again.

"What about Rogue? She helped Kitty too you know."

"Nope, Rogue I'm going to leave alone because she scares me."

'What has she ever done to you?" Jubilee asked playfully.

"She'd make a truth ray and reveal my deepest darkest secrets and post them on the Internet and she'd throw me off the Grand Canyon and make it look like an accident."

"But I thought you made that stuff up."

"Oh no. Rogue's my inspiration. She gives me a ton of great ideas. Like the time Jamie went through her diary. Her exact words were If I want any shit from you I'll squeeze your head. It works I've used it before and Jamie leaves me alone." Bobby said.

Jubilee rolled her eyes. Kitty was going to be in big trouble and she'd be sure to get it all on tape.

OK so a little weird but deal with it. Please R&R!


	2. Letting the ca out of the bag!

Okey dokey here is chapter 2 for Finding Out. I am SO relieved everyone likes my story so far

It was the next afternoon and all of the students were outside for a training session.

"All right now for this course I'm going to assign everyone a partner." Mr. McCoy said clapping his hands together for attention.

"Make sure to put Bobby and Jubilee together!" Ray called. Everyone snickered and Mr. McCoy gave them a puzzled look.

"Where's the humor in that?"

"Oh nothing." Kitty said innocently giving everyone else a sly smile. Bobby glowered at them and Jubilee held him back from attacking anyone who got in his way.

"OK moving on here I'm going to put Bobby and Kitty together and…"

"…WHAT?" Bobby screamed hysterically.

"Bobby please just calm down?" Jubilee pleaded softly. Bobby shook her off of him and stepped forward.

"I have to be paired up with that gossipy jerk over there?"

"Hey! I'm not a jerk! I'm gossipy but I'm not a jerk." Kitty said defensively.

"Sure your not." Bobby replied sarcastically.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Kitty was now yelling at him.

"You threatened Jubilee to tell you something that was none of your business!" Bobby yelled back.

Mr. McCoy stepped forward.

"Now Kitty, Bobby there's no need to shout."

"YES THERE IS HE/ SHE STARTED IT! WHAT? I DID NOT!" Bobby and Kitty screamed at the same time glaring at each other. By now that entire racket had brought out Jean, Scott, Logan, Ororo, and the professor.

"You're a liar!" Bobby yelled angrily.

"No you're the liar!"

"Oh yeah one thing, and that's considered a secret! Not that you could ever keep one!"

"First of all yes I could. And second of all… IT' NOT MY FAULT YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH JUBILEE WITHOUT TELLING ANYONE!" Kitty screamed at the top of her lungs.

"WHAT?" All of the teachers yelled. The kids burst out laughing.

'Oops.' Kitty said covering her mouth.

"DIE!" Bobby screamed as he lunged towards Kitty. She screamed as Bobby pounced on top of her.

While the kids were chanting for them to fight the teachers were all arguing.

"You see? This is why need to be involved with the kids more!"

"We are involved with the kids!"

"Obviously not involved enough."

"I didn't know about this did you guys know about this? I didn't know about this."

"Everyone stay calm this is no big deal."

"IT IS A BIG DEAL! WHAT IF THEY HAD SEX? IN OUR MANSION!"

"They're not going to have sex."

"How would you know?"

Jean glanced over at the group of students and gasped.

"RED ALERT! RED ALERT! THERE IS A FIST FIGHT ON THE PREMISES! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A DRILL!" Jean yelled and they all ran over to them. The professors had to yank Bobby off of Kitty.

"Good God man! Didn't anyone ever tell you not to pick fights with girls? I mean what you just did just then was just plain suicide!" Mr. McCoy exclaimed.

Bobby who just got away from the crowd of kids smoldering him,was attacked be Jubilee who knocked him over while he was getting himself fixed up.

"That is the sweetest thing that you have ever done for me!" Jubilee exclaimed happily. Bobby finally managed to stand up and then Kitty punched him in the nose. While Jubilee whipped around to yell at her she accidentally hit Bobby in the nose.

'I ink u oth oke y ose!" Bobby exclaimed. Then Kitty and Jubilee got into a fist fight and all of the boys got hyped up because of the cat fight.

After everyone had their fair share of beatings….

'Well I've certainly learned my lesson." Mr. McCoy panted.

"What?" Ororo asked.

"Never pair up Bobby and Kitty."

The next morning… Bobby got slapped in the face and yelled at by Jubilee, then she got wicked hyper and started hugging him. Everyone was keeping their distance from Jubilee. Then Bobby remembered why she was acting so weird. Today was her period. Unlike all the other girls who had just one mood she had mood swings like PMS she was the worst out of all of the girls put together. Whenever Jubilee had her period, chaos was sure to follow.

Review to find out what happens next with Jubilee's mood swings!


	3. Prepare to die part 1

OK sorry this took so long. Here is chapter 3 for Finding Out! Enjoy! All righty here's the mood swings for Jubilee.

"Jubilee do you want some chocolate chip pancakes?" Bobby asked.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M FAT BOBBY? SO THAT IF I EAT IT WON'T MATTER BECAUSE I'M ALL READY FAT?"

"No I was just asking…..Never mind."

"Well Bobby that's not very nice you make me feel so unwanted." Then Jubilee started crying.

Bobby stared at her wide eyed. "There….There." He said awkwardly.

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!" Jubilee screamed pounding on Bobby.

"Oh okay whatever you say."

"What are you doing? Give me a hug!"

"OK."

"Get away from me you freak!" Jubilee snapped storming out of room.

"That girl just can't make up her mind can she?"

At school was a living hell. Then Bobby and Jubilee had a date after school. Today Jubilee was being unusually quiet though.

Bobby cleared his throat. "Look Jubilee I know that today you got you're period and if you want to just go home because you're mad or tired that's fine with me." Bobby said.

"I skipped my period today."

"Oh…..So when are you supposed to get it?"

"Today."

Bobby stared at her. "I'm confused."

Jubilee took a deep breath. "Do you know what that means?"

"What what means?"

"About skipping my period?"

"No. Why is it a bad thing. Are you going to die?"

"No I'm not going to die moron. I'm pregnant."

"I…You…..You're……I…..What?"

"Well it's your fault." Jubilee said defensively.

"My fault? What did I do?"

"You were supposed to buy condums but you forgot!"

"Well you could've used protection too."

"Yeah, but it was your turn."

"No it wasn't….Oh." Bobby said as it suddenly hit him.

"Jack ass." Jubilee said.

"Wait a second when did we do it?"

"Last night!"

"We did?"

"Yes! It was scheduled for last night!"

"Why don't I remember it?"

"Because you passed out stupid!"

"My head hurts. Are you sure you're pregnant?"

"Yes I took an extra positive pregnancy test, the ones that read yes or no."

"And what did it say?" Bobby asked rubbing his temples.

"Yes you muscle bound moron!" Jubilee snapped.

"That makes sense."

"OK now that I got that through you're thick skull….Don't tell anybody."

"Why not?"

"Because….Do you want the whole mansion to know that we had sex?"

"Well when are you planning on telling them? When you go into labor?"

"So you want them to know."

"Sure what the hell? Jean and Scott have sex all the time! So we mine as well!" Everyone stared at him and Jubilee glowered at him.

Bobby cleared his throat. "Check please?"

Back at the mansion….. "So how was the date?" Jean asked coming into the hall.

"Jubilee's pregnant!" Bobby blurted out.

"What?"

"BOBBY!"

'I shouldn't have said that." Bobby said covering his mouth.

"Prepare to die." Jubilee and Jean exclaimed at the same time about to pounce on him. Bobby screamed in terror like a little girl.

Mwa ha ha ha! How'd you like it. I'm really evil. **Rubs hands together**. I was going to save that for later but I thought why not do it now? Anyway please R&R for more.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while I had bad writer's block for about three weeks!

"YOU"RE PREGNANT?" Kitty exclaimed hugging Jubilee.

"Oh Kitty please don't tell anyone." Jubilee pleaded not realizing that she had been eavesdropping.

"Don't tell anyone about what?" Kurt asked.

"Jubilee's pregnant."

"KITTY!"

"What? Oh. Oops." Jubilee slapped her forehead. Figures. The blabbermouth finds out and the kids have to be nosy in this whole stupid mansion!

Jean, who had left for a few minutes after the news, came out again.

"Hey Jean. Heh heh. Listen I was just wondering, when are you going to kill me? Because since Jubilee's pregnant she gets tired easily so she might not kill me until tomorrow. So when are you planning to kill me?" Bobby stuttered.

"Right now." Jean said calmly.

"OK." Bobby squeaked. Bobby braced himself ready to get punched or something.

"Bobby you're parents are coming to visit."

Bobby choked. "My…p….My par….My parents are coming to…..v….v….vis…..visit?" Bobby stumbled over the words as if learning a new language.

"Yep they're arriving tomorrow."

Bobby gulped and raced upstairs.

"JUBILEE I NEED YOU!" Bobby screamed from his room. Jubilee sighed and climbed the stairs following Bobby's cries of anguish and slammed the door.

The next day…..

DING-DONG!

Bobby gasped. "They're here!" He squeaked. Jean rolled her eyes.

"Bobby what is wrong with your parents anyway?"

'My father is like Frank Barrone on Everybody Loves Raymond, and my mother is like one of the Stepford Wives." Bobby said opening the door.

"Slight exaggeration very slight exaggeration. Then again if his mother's like the Stepford Wives…." Jean raced down the hall to quote on quote, dust the wall.

"Mr. and Mrs. Drake come in please." Ororo said pleasantly.

Bobby cautiously came out from hiding behind a curtain. He had chickened out at the last second in case you couldn't guess.

"Bobbykins!" His mother cried swooping him into a bone crushing hug.

"Hi mom."

'So where's the girl? Not another one of those losers I hope." His father replied.

"No dad." Bobby said in a monotone voice.

"That black woman wasn't you're girlfriend was it dear?" Mrs. Drake asked.

"EW! GROSS! Of course not!"

'Well good because she had quite a few wrinkles on that dress and…And is that dust on the banister?"

Bobby sighed. This was going to be a long day.

In the library….

'Jean what in God's name are you doing?" Ororo exclaimed as she watched Jean clean the wall carefully with the dust cloth.

"Bobby said his mother's a Stepford Wife." Jean said not looking up from her work.

'Yeah so?"

'So? Have you seen the Stepford Wife movies? I mean the new one is as funny as hell but the one from like the eighties or whatever is creepy."

"But aren't the Stepford Wives robots?"

"Exactly she's going to kill me and replace me with a robot."

"You know that it's only a movie right?"

'I don't care Bobby said that his mother was a Stepford Wife."

'Are you sure he wasn't just being dramatic?"

"Well you can never be too careful."

"DAD! YOU CAN'T TAKE OFF YOUR PANTS IN THERE WE SIT THERE!" Bobby screamed. Ororo gave a puzzled look and went into the living room.

"MR. DRAKE!" Ororo exclaimed.

"Where the hell is that girl I don't like waiting I'm hungry! Make me some food!" He yelled turning towards Mrs. Drake who was dusting the TV.

'I can go get some cookies." Ororo suggested.

"Oh no that's fine dear my cooking is probably much more sanitary.'

"How can your food be more sanitary than mine? It's the same thing!"

Mrs. Drake shrugged.

"JUBILEE!" Bobby thundered wrestling with his father to put his pants back on. Jubilee rushed in.

"I'm here." She said with a smile.

Mrs. Drake's smile seemed to fade, Mr. Drake froze, and Bobby fainted. Mrs. Drake studied her carefully. Jubilee was wearing her hair slightly curled in a tight bun with two chopsticks to help hold it in place with all sorts of rhinestone clips. She had on a one strap tank top on with a mini leather skirt, fish net stockings, and punk boots. Bobby who once regained conciousness looked like a gaping fish.

"She's killing you." Jean said telepathically as she peaked in to the room to see how it was going. Bobby squeaked.

"You're Jubilation?"

"Yes."

'Good God I married the wrong broad! Dump my son and marry me! Where the hell did you get her?" Mr. Drake said looking back and forth at the two teens.

Mrs. Drake glared at him. "Well it's very nice to meet you dear." Mrs. Drake said putting on a fake smile.

'Thank you for coming." Mrs. Drake smiled awkwardly. Bobby who noticed his father glancing at Jubilee's breasts pulled her out of the room.

In the library… "What the heck are you doing?" Bobby hissed his grip tightening on her elbow.

"This is pay back for blurting out that I was pregnant."

"Now? You decide to do this now? When the Adams family is visiting you decide to do this now?"

"Your parents don't resemble the Adams Family." Jubilee said looking confused.

Bobby sighed. "Never mind. That's not the point. First of all you're pregnant you can't go dressing like that! Second of all like I said it's a bad time to pay me back, and third of all my parents all ready hate you."

"You're father seemed to like me."

Bobby glared at her. 'BAD example." He snapped.

'Wait a minute…. When you say I'm pregnant and I'm not supposed to dress like this are you calling me fat?" Jubilee asked her eyes narrowing.

"Of course not. I'm saying it's a little inappropriate."

'Inappropriate because I'm fat."

"No. What time is it?" Bobby asked trying desperately to change the subject. Jubilee glanced at her watch.

"It's two seconds before I honk your nose and pull your underwear over your head." (AN: That's from the Mask I do not own it.)

Bobby screamed. Jubilee came out of the library and entered the living room again. "Can I get you something to drink?" She said sweetly.

"I can't see! Somebody take my underwear off my head!" Bobby screamed bashing inot the wall. Mrs. Drake stared after him.

Bobby raced up the stairs. "Sam! Sam! You gotta help me!" Sam came out of his room.

'Sure I'll help you. Hey Ray get the camera!" The two boys laughed.

"Oh come on boys this isn't funny." Bobby whined.

They laughed and went back inside. Bobby sighed. "Jamie! Jamie!"

'What? Nice Superman underpants."

"Shut up you little punk. Listen you better take my underwear off my head before I cream you." Bobby said shaking his fist.

"Okay Okay." Jamie said. Bobby smirked. Works every time.

Bobby came down the stairs. "Bobbykins can we talk to you for a second?" Bobby nodded. Oh great the dreaded rejection.

"Bobbykins Jubilee is the most….'

'…..I know I know she's a slut.'

'No."

'Gross?'

"No."

"Ugly?"

'No."

'Unfashionable?"

"No."

'Inappropriate?"

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP AND LET YOUR MOTHER TALK?"

Bobby pursed his lips.

"She's the most sweetest, prettiest girls I have ever met. And very polite too.

"What?"

"Yes and I just love her hair!"

'Thank you?"

'And she didn't run away from your baby pictures."

'YOU SHOWED HER MY BABY PICTURES?"

'Yes. And she loved them so much she went to go make photo copies."

"SHE WHAT?"

"Bye Bobbykins. It's a long ride home and I don't want your father gawking at any more of the girls here. And tell your friend Ororo that if she needs any cleaning tips to just call me." Then his parents drove off. He heard kids laughing and giggling behind him. This was probably pay back for calling Jubilee fat. But he would grin and bear it. He turned around to find Jubilee right in his face.

"Nice pee pee Bobby." Jubilee said sarcastically. Bobby screamed.

I don't own anything! Please R&R!


	5. Unexpected Emergency

OMG! I am so sorry! I didn't even realize I hadn't updated this story in so long! In this chapter I will include their powers so please enjoy Chapter 5!

It was about a month after the photo fiasco with Bobby who finally decided to come out of his room from hiding. He also decided it was time for a little pay back for Jubilee.

"So, here's my plan, I'm planning on making a big ice puddle so that Jubilee can slip on it and go sliding through the whole mansion. What do you think?" Bobby asked glancing at Sam and Ray.

"Dude, have you lost a few more screws in your head? Jubilee's pregnant, if you did something like that you could kill the baby, or it could come out with a lot of problems." Ray stated.

"Damn it! Stupid kid!" Bobby exclaimed.

"Nice, seeing that it's your own kid. Besides even if you did do something to Jubilee, she could always pay you back by having a girl." Sam said.

"She doesn't have any control over that does she?'

"Of course she does, why do you think women know exactly what they're going to have?" Sam said.

Bobby raced out of the room.

'Women can't really do that and you know it." Ray said.

"I know, I just like screwing with his head, it's so much fun!" Sam said with an evil grin.

In Jubilee's room Bobby bolted in and found Jubilee sleeping.

"Please develop a penis, please develop a penis, please develop a penis….." Bobby whispered towards Jubilee's stomach.

''Obby? What are you 'oing?" Jubilee asked. Bobby jumped.

'Oh nothing, just giving our kid some moral advice. You sure seem tired today, why not if you go back to sleep." Bobby said pushing Jubilee back down on the mattress.

"I not tired." She said sitting up again.

"Are you sure? Because I hear some of those hormones can really wear you out."

"No 'Obby, I 'on't 'eel 'ell." Jubilee said again.

"What? You feel like you're going straight to hell?"

"NO! I 'on't 'eel 'ell." She said again.

"Huh?"

Jean came in. "Hi Jubilee how are you feeling?"

"'Ad." Jubilee said sitting up.

"Oh you feel bad huh? OK let's get you something to eat."

"You can understand her?" Bobby asked.

"Yes. Jubilee doesn't feel well. She has a cold."

"YOU HAVE A COLD? OH CRAP! THIS WILL KILL THE KID WON'T IT?" Bobby exclaimed running around the room.

"No you idiot, it won't kill the baby. But you do have to go to one of Jubilee's pregnancy classes today." Jean replied.

"What? A pregnancy class? Isn't that the place she goes to every day to help her train to be a parent?" Bobby asked.

'Yes."

"Well then why do I have to go? It's just for women."

"Excly." Jubilee said. (AN: She's trying to say exactly.)

"Gesunheit." Bobby said.

"Dork. Listen, if it helps Kitty's going to go with you. Besides it's about time you learned something about being a parent." Jean said.

"Oh great I have to go with Kitty of all people who started this whole mess, and who is the most annoyingest person in the world!" Bobby said storming out of the room.

A few hours later at the class…..

"I can't believe I have to come here with you!" Bobby grumbled sitting beside Kitty on the mats.

"How the hell do you think I feel? I have to be your spouse!" Kitty snapped.

"What!"

Kitty sighed. "Read the board dummy. It says to bring your husband so that you can get trained on what to do when the wife goes into labor! Technically you are married to Jubilee even if you're not engaged. But seeing that it is your kid…."

"…Of all days for Jubilee to be sick!"

"I know, lie down."

"What do you mean lie down?"

"I'm not going to picture myself that far in the future like that. I'm not being the fat one in pain. You're being the woman."

"I'm not even a woman! YOU are! YOU lie down!" Bobby said yanking Kitty onto the floor.

"No." Kitty said phasing through Bobby so that she ended up behind him.

"Oh fine!" Bobby replied exasperated lying down on the floor.

"Good afternoon class! My name is Mrs. Blossom which most of you know, and today we're going to begin our first class with when you have contractions."

Bobby shot a glare up at Kitty.

"Now I want the people lying on the floor to just relax and pretend that you're vaginas are opening up to the……"

Bobby rolled over and gave Kitty a death glare.

"Lie down." He said darkly.

"No."

"Yes. I don't care if you don't want to consider your self fat. You're doing this. Men aren't cut out for delivering babies."

"No."

"Kitty." Bobby said warningly as his hands began to glow.

"I'm not afraid of you."

"Fine, because I'm about to freeze you into an ice cube!" Bobby snapped sending a shot of ice out his hand. Kitty phased through it and it ended up hitting the teacher.

Everyone gasped.

"Nice one genius." Kitty snapped.

"Hey! I wouldn't of hit her if you hadn't phased through it!"

"Oh yes Bobby, I was just going to stand there and allow you to freeze me."

"At least we finally would've gotten some peace and quiet!"

"Oh, are we having a little bit of a snippet?" One of the women asked.

"SHUT UP LADY NO ONE ASKED YOU!" Bobby screamed. The woman began crying.

"Oh no, please stop crying I didn't mean it."

"You're on a roll today!" Kitty said sarcastically.

"Will you shut up?"

"Hey, what did you do to my wife to make her cry?" A man said. Bobby slowly turned around to find a big burly man standing behind him. He gulped.

"N…Nothing sir."

"Let me tell you something punk, no one makes my wife cry and gets a way with it." He said grabbing Bobby by the collar of his shirt.

"Now sir, I didn't mean no trouble." Bobby said starting to raise his hands.

Kitty gasped. "No Bobby don't so that or else you'll….."

"….AAAAA! HE TURNED MY HUSBAND INTO AN ICE SCULPTURE!"

"YOU IDIOT!" Kitty screamed.

"I'm stuck! I froze his hand that was around my shirt and I can't get out!" Bobby exclaimed kicking his feet wildly.

"Oh you're such a baby." Kitty said pulling him and phasing him through the guy.

"OH MY GOD! DID YOU SEE HER? NO ONE CAN DO THAT! THEY MUST BE ALIEN SPACE CREATURES DISGUISED AS HUMANS!" The woman shrieked.

Kitty and Bobby looked at each other. "Is it just me or is this woman a little bit off her rocker?" Bobby whispered.

"I don't really care right now because those people don't look happy." Kitty said pointing to the crowd of people who were ready to battle the 'alien scum.'

"Run." Kitty shrieked phasing Bobby through the door and into the car.

"I can't believe this! I was supposed to pay Jubilee back! Now she's going to kill me!" Bobby screamed.

"It's your own damn fault you know!"

"I have a penis for god sake!"

"I don't need to know any of that stuff! YOU do!" Kitty snapped.

"I don't even pay attention in school, how the hell am I supposed to pay attention in a pregnancy class!" Bobby yelled as they pulled into the driveway.

"Take it up with her." Kitty said pointing towards Jubilee.

Bobby gulped. Jubilee had her fists clenched with one hand clutching the phone. Her hair was frazzled, and she basically looked like a mad woman.

"YOU ID'OT!" Jubilee shrieked sending a firework straight towards Bobby. Bobby screamed and was able to duck out of the way just in time. Kitty was able to escape the whole fight entirely to watch from the window like everyone else.

"THANK TO YOU I CAN'T GO 'ACK 'OO 'I P'EGNANCY 'LASS 'OW!" Jubilee yelled again sending another firework that caused the water fountain to explode and the whole house to shake.

"'OW 'OOD YOU USE YOU 'OWERS 'IKE 'TAT?" Jubilee yelled sending a firework that set a tree on fire while Bobby tried to remain alive.

"Jubilee, it wasn't my fault, I was trying to hit Kitty and I ended up hitting the teacher instead and I…."

"I 'ON'T CARE YOU ID'OT! THE 'EACHER IS IN A SAU'A RIGH' 'OW THAWING OUT!" Jubilee screamed sending a fire work that missed Bobby by inches.

"That's nice she gets to spend the afternoon at a spa." Bobby said.

"SHUT UP!" Jubilee screamed sending a fire work this time Bobby was smart enough to form an ice force field around him.

While inside the house….. "This is hilarious! Bobby looks like a bouncing snowman trying to escape from the sun!" Sam said.

"That makes no sense you idiot." Ray said.

"Oh well it made sense in my head." Sam said.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Jean was sitting there worried. Jubilee was sick, and she was really pissed off at Bobby right now. Usually she felt better after this, but Jean was more concerned about the baby.

Jean was worried because Jubilee was about four months pregnant. And she had just learned that mutants are born at four months so they're very premature. Seeing that both Jubilee and Bobby were mutants it wouldn't surprise her if the baby was one too.

While outside Jubilee instantly stopped yelling and throwing things. She collapsed on the ground. Bobby let his guard down and ran over to her.

"Jubilee are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT! GET ME TO A HOSPITAL I THINK MY WATER JUST BROKE!" Jubilee said grabbing Bobby by the throat.

"WHAT? YOU'RE IN LABOR? OH THIS IS BAD THIS IS VERY BAD! YOU I….I…..WHAT DO I DO?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU IDIOT? DIAL 911!" Jubilee thundered.

"RIGHT! RIGHT! I'LL DO THAT! I HAVE MY CELL PHONE SEE?'

'I SEE IT YOU IDIOT NOW DIAL THE NUMBER!"

"RIGHT! 199, NO, 191, NO, UM…. WHAT'S THE NUMBER AGAIN?"

"**911!**" Jubilee shrieked.

"RIGHT! 911! WHAT? OUT OF SERVICE? OH CRAP THE BATTERIES HAVEN'T BEEN CHARGED! NOW WHAT!"

"GO INSIDE THE HOUSE AND DIAL IT FROM THERE!" Jubilee yelled.

"RIGHT! WHERE DO WE KEEP THE PHONE?"

"IN THE KITCHEN!"

"WAIT! YOU HAVE A PHONE!"

'I BROKE IT BECAUSE I WAS SO PISSED OFF AT YOU!"

"SHIT! OKAY WHERE DO I GO AGAIN?'

"THE KITCHEN YOU DUMMY!"

"RIGHT! NOW HOW DO I GET TO THE KITCHEN!"

"**BOBBY!" **Jubilee shrieked.

"DON'T YELL AT ME YOU'RE ONLY GOING TO MAKE ME PANIC EVEN WORSE! JUST HANG ON!"

"HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO HANG ON WHEN A BABY IS ABOUT TO COME OUT OF MY BODY?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Bobby thundered.

To be continued…….

So what do you think? Did you like it? Will Bobby finally stop panicking? Will the kids finally decide to help him? Will Jubilee get to a hospital? Find out in the next chappie! Please R&R!


	6. False Alarm

Sorry peoples I'm very bored today here is chapter 6!

All of the kids watched Bobby running around the yard like an idiot while Jubilee was screaming at him to shut up and help her. Jean, who finally realized what was going on dialed 911 and then went outside to help Bobby get off the ground from passing out.

"WHERE THE HELL IS THE AMBULANCE?" Jubilee yelled.

"I don't know they should've been here 15 minutes ago. I'll be right back I'm going to call the hospital." Jean left and came back a few minutes later.

"Jubilee, all the ambulances are out of order, and we don't have a car to drive you, so I think you're going to have to deliver the baby here." Jean said as her face turned pale.

"WHAT? OH GREAT! FREAKIN' GREAT!" Jubilee screamed. Jean used her telepathy to carry Jubilee up the stairs to her room.

"I am about to become a father." Bobby said as all the kids stared at him.

"Holy crap! Jubilee's in labor all ready?" Ray exclaimed.

"Hey, where's Kitty?" Rogue said suddenly.

"I think she went upstairs with Jean." Amara said.

"Oh no!" Bobby yelled racing up the stairs.

In Jubilee's room……

"Jubilee look at the birdie! Come on smile this will make a great topic of conversation at Christmas time!" Kitty said holding up a digital camera.

"Kitty, if you don't shut up right now I am going to blow your brains out." Jubilee said holding out her fist that was juicing up for a firework.

"Okay, okay." Kitty said putting down the camera as Bobby came racing in.

"OUT! OUT! GET OUT OF THE ROOM NOW!" Bobby thundered pointing hysterically at the door.

"What are you nuts? At the chance to see you get killed? You're crazy!" Kitty said.

"Kitty! Bobby! Stop it! There's no way to talk about this now. Both of you calm down!" Jean snapped as Bobby started jumping up and down nervously.

"What do you think it will be?" Bobby asked.

"I DON'T KNOW AND I DON'T CARE!" Jubilee snapped.

"But Sam said you're supposed to know. How can you not know? You're a terrible mother."

"LISTEN JACK ASS I HAVEN'T EVEN GONE FOR MY FIRST ULTRASOUND YET! HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHAT GENDER THE KID IS SUPPOSED TO BE?" Jubilee screamed.

"So there could still be a 50 50 chance it's a boy?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK? DUH!" Jubilee snapped.

"HA! I MIGHT NOT HAVE TO GO THROUGH A TORTURE CHAMBER AFTER ALL!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GOING ON ABOUT YOU BLITHERING IDIOT? SHUT UP AND HELP ME!" Jubilee snapped.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO HELP YOU WHEN YOU'RE ABOUT TO KILL ME?" Bobby thundered.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Jean said frantically. Kitty just stood there with the biggest smile on her face.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SMILING AT?" Bobby snapped glowering at Kitty.

"This is so funny, you'll have to get Jubilee pregnant more often." Kitty said with a grin.

"Yeah right are you crazy?" Bobby snapped.

"No, you are for getting her pregnant in the first place."

"Finally! For once we agree on something!"

"CAN WE GET THIS OVER WITH NOW?" Jubilee snapped glaring at Jean.

"I don't know what to do." Jean said sheepishly.

"WHAT? THEN WHY DID YOU SAY YOU COULD HELP!" Bobby yelled.

"I DIDN'T ACTUALLY THINK I WOULD HAVE TO DELIVER IT!"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK WE MEANT THEN?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Jean shrieked. "BESIDES YOU NEVER SAID THAT I WOULD HAVE TO DELIVER IT! AND I NEVER SAID I WOULD HELP YOU!"

"YOU'RE A DOCTOR IN TRAINING! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO KNOW THIS STUFF!"

"KEYWORD: TRAINING!" Jean snapped causing a window to break.

"Well then do something! Anything!" Bobby snapped.

"Fine!" Jean said walking over to Jubilee. She gulped.

"OK this can't be so hard." She muttered to herself.

A few moments later Jean was passed out of the floor and Bobby was on the verge of hallucination.

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?" Bobby yelled running around the room. Kitty watched him in fascination at his stupidity.

"DON'T JUST SIT THERE! HELP ME!" Bobby yelled.

"Oh sure now you want my help!"

"OH shut up!" Bobby yelled.

"I'm not helping you with that attitude young man."

"What are you? My mother?"

Jubilee was staring at them with a big smile on her face now.

"Don't worry honey! We're getting help! Hey! Why are you smiling like that?" Bobby asked.

"Sorry everybody." Jubilee said sheepishly standing up from the bed.

"You mean it was a false alarm?" Kitty said.

"Yeah, just a really bad contraction." Jubilee said blushing.

"But…I….You….I….Oh for the love of God!" Bobby said passing out on the floor.

"Well that was interesting. I can't wait to see what happens with the real thing." Kitty said.

"Yeah, I guess we should just leave them there." Jubilee said gesturing towards Jean and Bobby.

"Yeah. I think Storm made some cookies, let's go get some." Kitty said.

"Cookies are good. Can we have them with milk?" Jubilee asked excitedly.

"Sure."

"And pickles?" Jubilee asked eagerly.

"C'mon Jubilee." Kitty said pulling her down the stairs.

AN: Sorry if that was a little on the short side, I just really wanted to finish this chapter. I think Jubilee gave Bobby and Jean a big scare. Sorry if this chapter made you mad because the baby didn't show up yet. It'll show up soon enough though. Anyway please review! I hoped you enjoyed! BTW, the next chapter is going to be on Jubilee's cravings, like at the end of this chapter. Cya around!


	7. The Meltdown

Sorry for the extremely late update. I'm going to go against my word for what I said in the last chapter, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Here's chapter 7!

&&&&&&

Bobby watched Jubilee in disgust as she ate a bowl of chocolate cereal, with chocolate milk, and with chocolate syrup. Jubilee seemed oblivious to the stares, and no one else seemed to notice what she was eating.

Ray sat down beside Bobby. "Does she know what she's having yet?"

"No…But I pray to God that it's not a girl. If I have to put up with any more hormones I'll scream. I mean, once one hormone rage stops, another starts. I'm surprised the professor hasn't gone nuts yet from all the girls." Bobby muttered.

"I'm surprised the professor hasn't taught Jean about delivering a baby yet." Ray replied.

Bobby paled. "I really don't want to talk about that."

"Sorry man, but you have to admit, it was funny while it lasted. And look at it this way, you're now prepared for when the baby really comes." Ray said.

"Jean doesn't think the baby's a mutant, I really hope she's wrong…" Bobby said, ignoring Ray's last statement.

"Who knows?" Ray said with a shrug.

Just then Logan came in to the now crowded kitchen. "Everyone is to report to the Danger Room for an early morning training session except for Bobby and Jubilee. You two are to report to the professor's office."

Bobby looked over at Jubilee who didn't seem worried in the slightest. He, on the other hand, was down right terrified.

&&&&&&

"Jubilee, Bobby please take a seat." The professor said calmly.

"He hates me! The professor hates me!" Bobby hissed.

"Will you knock it off?" Jubilee said as they sat down beside each other.

The professor sighed, and began to rub his temples. "I would just like to inform you that Evan and a few members of the Morlocks have decided to pay us a visit this evening. Mostly, they are curious about the new addition to the school…And they also want to see how everyone's holding up."

Bobby and Jubilee exchanged looks. "Um, why did you call us down for that?" Jubilee asked.

The professor sighed again. "Jubilee, as much as I am excited about your baby, I also have to admit that I'm somewhat dreading it coming. This is because this house has become louder than it all ready was, and not to mention that the students appear to act insane then they all ready are." The professor said, giving a disapproving glance towards Bobby.

"Hey! It's not my fault her hormones are too much to handle! I am not insane!" Bobby said defensively.

"What wrong with my hormones?" Jubilee asked.

"Nothing dear." Bobby said quickly.

Tears welled up in Jubilee's eyes. "You hate everything about me right down to my DNA!"

"No, no, I…"

"…Is it my fault that my legs look like a giant road map with my blue veins? Is it my fault that my feet are swollen up like two loaves of bread? Is it my fault that some low life got me pregnant so that I now look as fat as a dead opossum on the side of a high way?"

"No, it's completely…"

"SHUT UP!" Jubilee snapped.

"You see? This is what I'm talking about." The professor said.

"It's all Bobby's fault. Right Bobby?"

"Right." Bobby squeaked.

"Have you ever considered seeing a counselor?" The professor asked.

"No, that's not necessary." Bobby said.

"Yes it is. That would be great!" Jubilee said happily.

"Um…" Bobby trailed off as Jubilee went out of the room gleefully.

"You had to mention it, didn't you?" Bobby asked.

"I'll make you a deal, if you can not have a fight with Jubilee tonight, you won't have to go."

"Deal." Bobby quickly agreed.

&&&&&&

Later…

Storm invited in Evan, Callisto, Caliban, and Artie (sp?) while Bobby stayed in the kitchen, as far away from Jubilee as possible.

As dinner rolled around Jubilee walked in to find Bobby sitting at the counter.

"Caliban told me you were in here. Is something wrong?"

Bobby smiled nervously. "No, no, everything's fine. I wouldn't want to upset you now so I'll just go into the dining room." Bobby said sidestepping Jubilee.

In the dining room…

"Wow, Bobby. I never would've thought you would be a teenage father. How do you feel about it?" Evan asked.

"Great. Fine. Perfect. Nothing better than finding out you're going to be a father." Bobby said, plastering a cheesy grin on his face.

Callisto looked at him in confusion. "I see…Well Jubilee how are things going with you? Are you excited?"

"I can't wait! It's going to be so much fun with someone to look after. Of course I do get the occasional cravings and hormones, but other than that I'm doing okay."

"You mean daily." Bobby muttered bitterly.

"What?" Jubilee asked.

Ray gave Bobby the sign to shut up.

"I said, you mean daily hormones." Bobby said.

Ray smacked his forehead.

The whole table fell silent. Kitty shifted uncomfortably as Jubilee glared at him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jubilee asked.

"Every day I'm either yelled at, used as a tissue, or a playground. I'm tired of it." Bobby said monotonously.

"_BOBBY! SHUT UP RIGHT NOW BEFORE YOU GET YOURSELF KILLED!" _Jean screamed telepathically.

"_He's doomed._" The professor said telepathically.

"So you think I'm nothing but a huge bag of hormones?"

"Exactly. See? I'm so glad we came to an understanding." Bobby said in relief.

"Oh we came to an understanding all right…YOU MUST DIE!" Jubilee shrieked, firing a firework across the table that Bobby narrowly missed.

"Oh my! Look at the moon! It must be time to go now!' Caliban said, standing up.

Storm yanked him down violently. "Don't you dare." She said, glaring at the rest of them.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT I MUST DIE? I'M ONLY TELLING YOU THE TRUTH!" Bobby screamed as Jubilee fired another firework at him. This time he threw up an ice shield.

"You're not supposed to tell girls how they really are! That's just suicide!" Ray hissed.

"Yeah, even I knew that!" Logan muttered.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT I'M NOTHING BUT A BUNCH OF HORMONES! I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO BE ANGRY WITH YOU! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT THAT I'M GETTING FAT!" Jubilee screamed hysterically.

"CAN'T YOU LEARN TO CONTROL YOUR HORMONES?" Bobby pleaded.

"I don't mean to intrude, but don't you think that you're overreacting just a bit Jubilee?" Callisto asked, interrupting the fight. She hoped the question would a put a stop to it.

Ray slammed his fist on the table. "CALLISTO! YOU'RE AN IDIOT! STAY OUT OF IT!"

By this time it was too late.

"I'm overreacting? I have every right to overreact. You'd be the same way I was if you had to live here. Evan, you know what I'm talking about right?" Jubilee asked icily.

"I'm not a part of this argument by any means." Evan said deciding to hide behind Scott, the fearless leader. Scott himself seemed to have a look of terror on his face.

"Callisto, you don't know what it's like living here. I mean I obviously sleep on the same floor as all of the new recruits, and that would be fine, if they stayed there. But every night they have to come into my room with some stupid circus to perform for me with their stupid questions. I don't have a problem with the girls, it's the guys I'm talking about. Take Ray for instance, he has to be the biggest freak of the whole circus. He's the ringmaster controlling all the other boys to do his bidding. Poor little Jamie has to grow up with that influence. And then, there's the rest of them. Scott has to be the biggest control freak on the planet, while Jean thinks that she's better than everyone else. They're the perfect couple right? Then you have Logan who has to be the burliest man that God has ever put on the face of the planet, and my God! Have you ever pissed Storm off? A hurricane goes through the mansion for three days! And everyday I have to put up with the same stupid circus routine. Day after day, week after week, month after month, year after year I have to put up with it. So until you spend a day in this house you have NO RIGHT TO JUDGE ME!"

&&&&&&

"Robert Drake and Jubilation Lee is it? I understand that you're having some problems with your relationship and at home, would you care to say a few words on the matter?" The counselor asked the next morning.

Bobby raised his hand.

"Yes, Robert?"

"I have four words to describe the whole situation actually…Holy goddamn fucking shit."

&&&&&&

Sorry about the language, but I got that line from a musical, and I thought it was so funny, I decided to make it a line that Bobby says. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. How will Bobby and Jubilee survive they're time with a counselor? Find out in chapter 8!


	8. Trouble in Paradise

Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it!

&&&&&&

The counselor glared at Bobby. "I am only here to help you Mr. Drake."

"I understand that, and I'm telling you that we need help, but not from you." Bobby retorted.

Jubilee glared at him. "Great job Bobby, make her think we're even more insane than we all ready are!" Jubilee snapped.

"Hey, I wasn't the one who flipped out at Callisto in front of everyone!" Bobby snapped.

"I wouldn't have snapped if it hadn't been for you!"

"What did I even do this time? You're always yelling at me for doing something and half the time I don't even know what I did!" Bobby said, his voice rising.

"Now we're getting somewhere. Mr. Drake why not if you tell us how you're feeling right now?" The counselor asked eagerly.

"Hey, lady, Shut the hell up this doesn't concern you."

"Maybe she thinks you're just as immature as I think you are!" Jubilee yelled.

"What have I ever done to you? I am not immature!"

"Oh sure you're not. What about the time they were serving cookies at that party at school? You stuffed most of them in your pockets and down your pants!" Jubilee thundered, throwing her arms up in exasperation.

"Oh yeah? What about you Little Ms. I'm going to be the sexiest teen mother ever! Watch me as I model off my outfit that I shouldn't be wearing because it's way to small for me!" Bobby said changing his voice to a females', and walking up and down the office like a runway model.

"Why not if you just shut up? What about the time you built that stupid skateboard ramp from the roof of the mansion and down? You nearly got yourself killed!" Jubilee exploded.

"Yeah? At least I don't eat pickles and ice cream!" Bobby snapped.

"I was hungry and I was craving both at the same time! Not to mention that that's a very good combination!" Jubilee retorted.

"Um…" The counselor began to cut in before Bobby interrupted.

"The only reason why you got pregnant was to get all the attention at home and at school! You just love how everyone asks to rub your stomach!"

"You don't even bother rubbing it at all!" Jubilee thundered.

"That's because the baby kicked me so hard I went flying off the couch!"

"Oh you are such a baby! Why not if you knock it off and just grow up?" Jubilee snapped.

"How much am I getting paid for this?" The counselor asked weakly.

&&&&&&

Jean drove uneasily as Bobby and Jubilee continued to give each other death glares the whole ride home from the counselor's office.

Jean pulled in and parked the car, before turning to face the two teens.

"OK, I have had it with this. You two are teenagers. You're both sixteen- years-old and old enough to know when to act mature. You are expecting each other's baby! You have to learn that this isn't a game, this is real. How do you think your kid's going to turn out if you're constantly fighting over childish things?" Jean asked.

"If it's a boy I could teach him to burp out his ABC's…" Bobby said.

Jubilee smacked him upside the head. "Will you shut up? I get where Jean's coming from you immature dork!"

"I can't believe I'm going to be stuck with you for the rest of my life. That hurt!" Bobby snapped.

Jubilee revved up a firework and Bobby let out a scream as he was blasted from the car. He instantly threw up an ice shield as Jubilee continued to scream and throw fireworks at him for being so mean to her.

Jean sighed and got out of the car. She held them at arms length with her telekenesis as they continued to fire back accusations.

"Moron!"

"Jerk!"

"Guys…"

"Baby!"

"Attention taker!"

"Bobby…"

"Stink bomb!"

"Lowlife!"

"Jubilee…"

"Brain dead moron!"

"Stupid stupid!"

"Jubilee, Bobby…"

"Mother fu…"

"SHUT UP!" Jean screamed tossing the two up in the air as they glared at each other.

The professor wheeled out and stared at the two infuriated teens looking as if they were about to have a show down.

"I don't know why I even bother anymore..." Jean muttered before standing beside the professor.

"I HAVE HAD IT WITH ALL OF THIS NONSENSE! JUBILEE, YOU ARE GOING TO BE HAVING A BABY FOR GOD SAKE! DOES THAT MEAN NOTHING TO YOU? STOP THREATENING PEOPLE AND SMARTEN UP SO YOU CAN MAKE A GOOD INFLUENCE ON YOUR CHILD! SAME TO YOU BOBBY, BESIDES YOU SHOULD START ACTING YOUR AGE AND NOT YOUR I.Q!" The professor thundered.

Jean, Jubilee, and Bobby all stared at him in shock.

"Hey! Wait a minute! I do to act my age!" Bobby whined.

"And your I.Q is what? 1.1?" The professor challenged.

"No! I've never even had my I.Q tested!" Bobby whimpered.

"Gee, I wonder why that is…" The professor replied sarcastically.

"Why does it always have to be me?" Bobby whined.

&&&&&&

At dinner…

Both teens were taking a break from each other, having both been insulted by the professor who had locked himself in his room before the blue vein on his forehead popped.

Storm looked around the table at the uncomfortable group before continuing to eat.

Ray placed down his fork and raised his hand. Storm raised an eyebrow before pointing at him to go.

"OK, I know that Jubilee and Bobby have been fighting a lot lately, and I just can't stand the thought of them fighting. I mean, they know that we know that we know that Jubilee knows that we know that Bobby knows that…You guys both really love each other." Ray said triumphantly.

Everyone stared at him as if he had sprouted two heads.

"Thank you for that informative, yet completely random statement that made absolutely no sense." Hank said.

"What I'm trying to say is that we all know that Jubilee and Bobby really love each other, I just think it's more fun to say it the other way and confuse everyone." Ray said happily.

Everyone continued to stare at him in confusion as Jubilee and Bobby glanced at each other.

"I guess…Ray's right. We shouldn't be fighting like this. He's just trying to get us back together is all." Bobby said, grinning sheepishly as everyone stared at him.

"Yeah, thanks Ray. I guess I did need that. Even though Bobby is only rated as a seven for a kisser on a scale of one to ten." Jubilee said.

"What? I am not a seven! I'm off the scale that's how good a kisser I am!" Bobby said.

"Nice try. Here's the forty bucks for your hard work." Jean muttered to Ray as the whole group sighed in frustration.

Jubilee leaned over and kissed Scott squarely on the mouth.

The whole group gasped in shock as Jubilee turned back to Bobby.

"Fine, now you're a six." Jubilee said before standing up and waltzing out of the room.

At first the room was dead silent. And then…

"SON OF A…!" Jean and Bobby both yelled, diving in on Scott for the kill.

&&&&&&

Poor Scott. He always manages to get himself into trouble. I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review on your way out!


End file.
